


Варианты

by Antitheos



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Azazel - Schrödinger's cat, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткий экскурс в несколько параллельных миров. Продукт внезапного безделья на работе и стойкой ассоциации Азазеля с кошкой Шредингера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Варианты

 

_Наблюдатели необходимы для обретения Вселенной бытия._

Джон Уилер

_Когда ящик открывается,_   
_Вселенная расщепляется на две разные вселенные,_   
_в одной из которых наблюдатель смотрит на ящик с мёртвым котом,_   
_а в другой — наблюдатель смотрит на живого кота._

Многомировая интерпретация Эверетта

  
  
Комната представляла собой квадратное пространство, заполненное пустотой. Пустотой были кровать, шкаф, единственный стул и пачка самокруток в тумбочке. Все это имело форму, но форма есть лишь сгущенная пустота, потому что материя и энергия едины на микроуровне. Адроны, лептоны, атомы - колебания воздуха, постоянное движение великолепного завораживающего "ничто".  
  
\- Азазель! - дверь открылась. В комнату заглянул Риптайд. Он хмуро осмотрел помещение и раздраженно тряхнул ухоженной гривой, - El demonio maldito!* Не мутант, а чертов шредингеровский кот. То ли он есть, то ли его нет. И не узнаешь, пока не проверишь.  
  
С тихой вспышкой позади повелителя вихрей материализовалась хвостатая фигура в классическом френче.  
  
\- Звал?  
  
"Помяни черта", - Риптайд обернулся, почти не вздрогнув, и надменно кивнул в сторону лестницы:  
  
\- Наш новый лидер желает тебя видеть, compañero**.  
  
Странно задумчивые голубые глаза на яростно-красном лице сверкнули согласием, а секунду спустя Риптайд опять остался на этаже в одиночестве.  
  
"Гребаный мальчик на побегушках", - думал он, спускаясь. - "Вот как меня тут воспринимают. Посылал бы свою синюю пигалицу или мотылька, они все равно сидят без дела. Vete a por culo, Rey Blanco!***"  
  
Внезапная холодная боль ввинтилась в левый висок.  
  
"Хочешь возвращения Шоу, красавчик?" - яростно прошипел в голове голос Эммы. - "Уже забыл, как наш дорогой Себастьян наказывал за такие вольнодумства?"  
  
Риптайд не забыл. Такое сложно забыть.  
  
"Умница", - похвалил голос, и прибавил что-то эквивалентное похлопыванию по щеке. - "Уважай тех, кто сильнее тебя".  
  
Иногда Риптайд жалел, что в своем амбициозном стремлении выделиться связался с Клубом Адского Пламени. Иногда ураганы и смерчи, бушевавшие в его крови, требовали выхода, не реагируя на рамки и регламенты. Но он научился терпеть. Он даже научился работать в команде. Хотя присутствие красного демона все еще его нервировало: что-то в этом "товарище" было не так. Англичане описывают подобное ощущение очень точно: "Кто-то прошелся по моей могиле". У "кого-то" была красная кожа и хвост-стрелка.  
  
*Проклятый демон (исп.)  
**товарищ (исп.)  
***Иди ты в задницу, Белый Король!  


 

~*~

  
_Реальность В:_  
  
\- Ты опоздал на три минуты, - не глядя на часы, сказал Шоу. Азазель молча зарегистрировал распростертое у ног Черного Короля тело и вопросительно вскинул бровь. - Ах, это. Это наказание за ошибку. И за хамство. Детей надо воспитывать. К сожалению, этот экземпляр не оправдал моих надежд. Еще одно разочарование, - он вздохнул, отпихивая тело в сторону. Ухоженные черные волосы половой тряпкой колыхнулись по паркету. - Великолепный прибор. Был. Другого такого нет, придется действовать опосредованно.  
  
 _Три минуты назад, реальность А:_  
  
Внутри все плавилось, и даже кричать было невозможно, ни ветерка, ни дуновения, только хищная разрывающая энергия, которая поглощает, выворачивает, смеется...  
  
Телепортации Риптайд не почувствовал. Он еще долго ничего не чувствовал, кроме боли. Не слышал ворчливого шепота на незнакомом языке, не видел, как жесткие красные руки пытаются влить в него что-то с кошмарным запахом трав.  
  
 _Недалекое прошлое, реальность Б:_  
  
Риптайд концентрировался на разбрасывании охраны в разные стороны. Ему нужно было расчистить путь для Шоу, а после их обоих телепортирует Азазель.  
  
Красный демон появился раньше положенного и успел подхватить ящик, задетый вихрем. Риптайд побледнел. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что сделает с ним рассвирепевший Шоу за испорченный прибор.  
  
 _Недалекое будущее, реальность В:_  
  
\- Так тебя зовут Алекс, - Шоу восхищенно улыбнулся и потрепал парня по светлым волосам. Азазель наблюдал. Сквозь бреши в пространстве-времени он видел разрушительные красные вспышки.  


 

~*~

  
\- Я плохо читаю его, - призналась Эмма. Эрик посмотрел на нее с интересом:  
  
\- В чем это выражается?  
  
Фрост закинула длинные ноги на диван, скинув туфли и блаженно вздохнув.  
  
\- Ненавижу каблуки. Он... В его голове слишком много чужого. Древнего. И просто чужого. Это как полезть в темную грязную яму рукой без перчатки, - она брезгливо поморщилась. - В этой грязи есть алмазы, я знаю, но они слишком глубоко закопаны. Он считает года не от Рождества Христова, а от основания Рима! Полный бедлам. Но самое безумное - события, которые никогда не произойдут. А он думает, что произошли. Я почти всегда улавливаю несколько совершенно разных вариантов одной и той же ситуации.  
  
Эрик невесело хмыкнул, поболтав в стакане виски.  
  
\- Мы все проигрываем в уме вероятности.  
  
\- Нет, - Эмма упрямо поджала губы. - Это не воображаемые события. Он действительно принимал в них участие. Или не он, но кто-то, сумевший передать ему запредельно четкую картинку. Я не представляю, как ему удается держать в уме столько противоречивой информации.  
  
Леншерр залпом допил янтарную жидкость и припомнил статью, попавшуюся ему на глаза в одном из научных журналов Чарльза.  
  
\- Параллельные реальности. Я слышал об этой теории, но доказать ее на практике невозможно.  
  
\- Чтение мыслей раньше тоже считалось невозможным, - промурлыкала Фрост.  
  
И тут же испугалась своих слов. От Магнето ударило дикой смесью надежды, любопытства, целеустремленности и застарелой боли. Неосознанно Эмма потерла шею там, где пару месяцев назад треснула под напором металла ее алмазная оболочка.  


 

~*~

  
_Реальность В:_  
  
\- Воздействие изнутри всегда эффективно. Проверь, как там Эмма, - приказал Шоу, оглядывая дымящиеся руины. - Алекс прекрасно справился с задачей, очень сильный мальчик. А вот за нее я беспокоюсь, слишком долго укрывала часть чужого сознания от другого телепата.  
  
Азазель исчез. Через секунду из стальной хватки Эрика исчезла Эмма Фрост.  
  
 _Реальность Б:_  
  
Эмма отвлекала внимание на себя. Разве не для этого предназначен блеск бриллиантов?  
  
\- Дррянь, - рычал Эрик, все туже сжимая железный прут на сверкающей шее. Его некому было остановить. - Я оставлю Шоу... подарок, - шейные позвонки хрустнули. - Бесполезная стекляшка.  
  
В ЦРУ расщедрились на экранирующий телепатическое воздействие костюм. Хэнк постарался. Не мог не постараться. Чарльз погиб в самом начале войны и просил позаботиться о друге. Война началась две недели назад. Вероятность того, что прибор, воздействующий на сознание, существует и используется Шоу, заставила разжиревших генералов действовать быстро.  
  
Азазель ненавидел перемещать мертвецов, но Фрост даже в таком виде выглядела королевой.  
  
 _Несколько позже, реальность А:_  
  
\- Она в тюрьме, - доложил Азазель. Риптайд оторвался от зеркала, перед которым испытывал новую эффектную позу, чтобы проследить за реакцией Шоу.  
  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, она там хорошо проводит время, - Себастьян отсалютовал своим подчиненным бокалом. - Ей придется подождать, у нас есть другие заботы, - он любовно погладил блеснувший черным шлем.  
  
Азазель наблюдал. Из соседних измерений тянуло серой. Ад потихоньку выбирался на поверхность, однако здесь его еще можно было загнать обратно.  


 

~*~

  
\- Что происходит в моменты между перемещениями? - спросил Эрик, фиксируя про себя реакции собеседника. Красный хвост недовольно дрогнул. - Говори правду. Я навел справки, и думаю, что ты скрываешь кое-какие свои способности. Это потеря для нашей организации.  
  
Азазель ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Не получится использовать.  
  
Глаза Леншерра потемнели.  
  
\- Решать это буду я, - отчеканил он. Как будто лязгнул зубами капкан. - Ты каким-то образом получаешь сведения об альтернативных реальностях.  
  
Азазель развеселился. Его хрипловатый смех зазвенел о льдистую колкость капкана, жаркой лавой прожег серьезность разговора.  
  
\- Иногда мы меняемся. Если сталкиваемся между измерениями. Частицы идентичны, интерференция, - последнее прозвучало особенно дико, усугубившись чужеродным акцентом.  
  
Леншерр вздрогнул, медленно осознавая. Облизнул губы. И почему-то сказал совсем не то, что собирался:  
  
\- Значит, где-то есть... вероятность...  
  
\- Спрашивай, - разрешил демон. - Я отвечу. Не смогу переместить туда никого, кроме себя, но отвечу.  


 

~*~

_Реальность А1_  
  
\- Я знал, что ты сможешь, - Чарльз устало улыбнулся. Оглушенный Шоу и остановленные ракеты внушили ему надежду на будущее.  
  
 _Реальность А2_  
  
Когда пуля врезалась в голову Ксавьера, мир для Эрика поблек.  
  
 _Реальность А3_  
  
\- Я понял, - Чарльз опустил руки и отошел в сторону. Американские и советские корабли в агонии корчились на поверхности моря от собственных ракет.  


 

~*~

  
Прекраснодушные безумцы облетают с древа жизни и ложатся под жернова истории прелыми листьями. Азазель знает. Он был таким сам. Те, кто практически вечен, не имеют души, хотя всегда безумны. Они не могут позволить себе прекраснодушие. Для этого надо сгорать и зажигаться снова - слишком больно проделывать такое больше одного раза за вечность.  
  
"Пустота, мальчик. Пустота", - думает красный демон, наблюдая за Магнето. - "Из нее состоит все. Ей нужно уметь придавать форму. Ты научишься. Уже кое-что умеешь, но этого недостаточно. Месть, любовь, дружба и цель - твои создания. Теперь будет власть. А потом все снова вернется. Все идет по кругу в любой реальности".  
  
Трудно быть наблюдателем и котом одновременно. Но у Азазеля это пока получается.


End file.
